


Anytime You Feel the Pain, Hey Jude, Refrain (Don't Carry the World Upon Your Shoulders)

by Huntress8611



Series: The Life of a Semi-Stable 100 Year Old Man (and His Spider-Child) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Hey Peter?” Bucky called, walking into the living room where the boy had been watching TV.“Yeah, Dad?” he said, sitting up and pausing his show.“I need you to look at my arm,” he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. “I was going to ask you yesterday, but I got sidetracked.”





	Anytime You Feel the Pain, Hey Jude, Refrain (Don't Carry the World Upon Your Shoulders)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Hey Jude by The Beatles.

“Hey Peter?” Bucky called, walking into the living room where the boy had been watching TV.

“Yeah, Dad?” he said, sitting up and pausing his show.

“I need you to look at my arm,” he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. “I was going to ask you yesterday, but I got sidetracked.”

Peter stood up and brought Bucky down to his lab. Bucky went and sat in the chair and Peter went over to one of his many workspaces, this one being specifically for Bucky’s arm.

Peter looked over at Bucky and asked, “What’s wrong with it?”

“I think I jammed some of the plates, or something. It feels like it’s pinching a nerve.”

Peter winced, knowing that Bucky’s statement meant that he was in a lot of pain, even if he wasn’t showing it. He pressed his thumb to the print reader on the desk with the equipment needed for Bucky’s arm. It was an extra security measure, as Bucky only wanted Peter, himself, and maybe Steve to be able to access that equipment. The desk flipped around, revealing a new workspace.

“Karen,” he said.

 _Hello, Peter, welcome back. What can I do for you today?_ Karen asked.

“Scan Bucky’s arm, please. Put the scan up on the holotable.”

A few seconds later, a scan of the prosthetic arm popped up on the table. He quickly foud the problem, cringing.

“Shit.”

Peter gathered all of the things he needed to remove the arm and set them next to his dad.

“You’re right,” he murmured, “It’s pinching a nerve, and it’s going to hurt to take it off, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Bucky replied.

Peter stood by Bucky’s arm and made sure that it was fully in the dip in the armrest, making sure that when it became dead weight it wouldn’t pull on him.

Bucky took a deep breath relaxed slightly. Peter walked back over to his workspace and grabbed the tools he needed to take the arm off and set them on the table next to the chair.

“I’m going to start unscrewing things now, Dad. Tell me when it starts to hurt any worse than it does right now.”

At Bucky’s nod, he started to remove the arm. A few minutes in, he flinched hard, gasping in a breath. Peter immediately stopped and squeezed the back of his neck to ground him.

“Bucky, you’re in the Avengers Tower. It’s Peter. I’m just trying to fix your arm, you’re safe.”

Bucky nodded, and Peter let him catch his breath. “What the fuck was that?” he asked in a raspy voice.

“There’s a nerve caught in between the part attached to your shoulder and the detachable portion. I can’t fix the nerve until the arm’s off, and I can’t get the arm off without bumping the nerve. I’m sorry,” Peter explained in a calm voice.

Bucky took a deep breath and reached for Peter’s hand with his flesh one. Peter let go of his neck and caught his hand before speaking up again. “Do you need me to call Steve?” he asked softly.

Bucky hesitated before slowly nodding his head, not wanting to bother his husband, but desperately needing him.

“Karen, tell Uncle Steve to come to my lab, and tell him it’s urgent and can’t wait.”

A few seconds later, Karen said, _Captain Rogers is on his way. He will arrive in the lab in two minutes._

Sure enough, two minutes later Steve skidded into the lab. When he saw what was happening, he slowly made his way over to Bucky and, grabbing one of Peter’s many rolling chairs, sat down next to him.

“Hey, Bucky,” he murmured, gently squeezing the back of his neck.

Bucky let go of Peter’s hand and reached for Steve, who grabbed on with his free hand. He squeezed it and let go in favor of pulling Bucky’s upper body slightly off of the chair and letting him lean into his chest. Peter moved the armrest holding his metal arm, making sure that Steve’s actions didn't accidently jostle it and cause him any more pain.

“What’s going on, grá?” he asked softly.

When Bucky didn’t respond, Peter said, “His arm pinched a nerve, and I can’t fix it without taking it off, but I can’t take it off without hitting the nerve. In short, it’s going to hurt like a bitch.”

Steve nodded at Peter and adjusted so that one of his arms was around Bucky and the other was holding his head gently against his chest. “Bucky, I’ve got you. You good to start again?”

Bucky nodded and Peter immediately started again, wanting to get this done as quickly as possible. Steve could feel Bucky tensing up, his breaths shortening.

“Breathe, Bucky. Breathe through it. It’ll be over soon,” Steve murmured, looking up at Peter for confirmation.

“Just a few minutes, Dad,” he said. “No more that 10 minutes, promise.”

Bucky shuddered, being careful to keep his left arm perfectly still, and Steve gently kissed his forehead, running his fingers through his hair and tightening his grip with his other arm. “I’ve gotcha, almost done, just a couple more minutes and you’re done.”

“Stevie,” he managed, breaths shuddering.

“I know, I know. It sucks, but we’ve gotta fix it. The only ones here are me and Peter. You’re safe, you can let go,” he reassured.

Bucky pressed his face into Steve’s shirt, and Steve smiled softly. “I’ve gotcha, grá,” he cooed, “I’ve gotcha. I’m right here. Peter’s right here. You’re safe.” He kept up his litany of reassurances, only stopping when Bucky jolted forwards.

“I need 3 minutes, Uncle Steve,” Peter said, guilt in his eyes. “His arm’s dead weight now, but I still have to get it to release.”

Steve nodded and tightened his grip on Bucky, pinning him to his chest. Peter took a deep breath before doing his best to quickly detach the last portion of the arm.

Bucky whimpered, flinching back into Steve. He couldn’t move his arm and it scared him.

“I know you’re scared, I know you hate not being able to move your arm, and I know it hurts, sweetheart, but it’s gonna be okay,” Steve reassured. “You’re doing great, I’m so proud of you. You just have to get through a few more minutes, grá. Just a few more minutes.”

A few minutes later, Steve felt Bucky jolt backwards into him and heard the man let a whine slip through his teeth before he went limp.

“Bucky?” “Dad?” they asked at the same time.

“I’m good. Thanks.”

Peter picked up the arm and set in on his workspace and Steve pulled Bucky completely into his lap, somehow managing not to tip his chair. Bucky tucked his face into Steve’s neck as Peter walked back over to them.

“Dad? Can I look at your shoulder? I’ll be gentle, promise.”

Bucky nodded, shivering. Peter gently ran his fingers over the metal casing, careful not to touch the area where the nerve had been pinched at first. After Bucky had relaxed he gently ran his fingers over it and Bucky hissed.

“Sorry,” Peter said. “I can do this later, if you want. I can just fix the arm first.”

Bucky shook his head. “Just fix it.”

This part was a lot quicker and a lot less painful than the last part, but Bucky was already at his wits’ end. He closed his eyes tightly and focused on Steve’s voice, doing his best to block out what Peter was doing to his shoulder.

A few minutes later, he felt Peter squeeze his good shoulder. “I’m done,” he said. “Steve can take you upstairs and you guys can lay down. I’ll bring have JARVIS tell you if it’s done after you wake up.”

“Thank you, котенок,” Bucky said, leaning away from Steve for a moment to pull Peter into a hug, and Steve picked him up the moment he let go. “Steve! Really? I can walk,” he said.

“I know,” he said, holding him closer, “I just wanna hold you.”

Bucky smiled and stopped fighting him, allowing his husband to carry him to their rom and tuck him into bed before crawling in next to him. Steve pulled him against him, careful to not touch the sensitive skin of what remained of his shoulder. Bucky let himself lean into him and tucked his head under Steve’s chin, and he gently scratched at Bucky’s head, making his eyes drift closed.

“G’night, Stevie,” he mumbled.

“Goodnight, Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a scene from a field trip fic, but it kinda took a wrong turn somewhere. I can’t write anything without adding hurt/comfort, and it got a bit out of hand, so… now it’s its own work. Oops.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  grá - sweetheart, love  
> котенок (kotenok) - kitten


End file.
